


Fixing It All

by SylviaWayward



Category: Quantum Break (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Will add tags as the story progresses, pretty much every character will show up or be mentioned at some point, the rating is for later stuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 20:51:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6922915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SylviaWayward/pseuds/SylviaWayward
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack thinks he's saved the world. But what happens when he comes to realize that he hasn't? He tries to fix it, of course. Again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>This is what happens when I crave a sequel and can't stop thinking about what should happen next. This is my (very shippy) take on what Jack might do to try and fix his mistake of "fixing" the fracture. And how he might try to bring back his best friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fixing It All

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, this is my first real fic, so I hope you enjoy it :)

After saving the world, Jack thought maybe he would catch a break. He was wrong. Will had grabbed the burned out countermeasure and they had run out of the swimming hall before more Monarch goons showed up. Jack didn’t have a clue where to run to, having been gone for too long, and Will didn’t have any more hidden workshops. They were ducking through alleyways, considering stealing a car and leaving town, when Will’s phone rang.

He fished his phone out of his pants pocket and answered. “Hello? Who is this?” Jack could barely hear the reply, but whatever it was made his brother’s face scrunch up in confusion. “What? How did you...Oh. Ok. Yeah.” Will handed the phone over to his brother, still mildly confused. Jack shot his brother a questioning look but brought the phone up to his ear.

“Hello?”

“Jack! It’s Amy. The news said some shit was going down at the swimming hall. Are you ok?”

“Yeah, I’m-I’m fine.” That was a lie. But Jack didn’t want to explain things right now. He just wanted to get somewhere safe, somewhere Monarch wouldn’t find him and Will. “Did you make it out ok?”

“Yeah, I’m safe. I’ve got a few hideouts that even Hatch and his lackeys would never find.” Amy replied, sounding very sure of herself. That gave Jack an idea.

“That’s good. Hey, Monarch still probably wants us dead, and Will doesn’t have another secret workshop…”

“Say no more. I’ll text you the address. Stay safe.” Amy hung up, and in the next moment Will’s phone buzzed with a message that held the address and the words ‘room 12, 4th floor’. If Jack’s knowledge of Riverport was still accurate, they were only about ten minutes away.

Jack handed the phone back to his brother. “We’ve got a safe place to hide, at least for a while.”

“That’s great. But why does this ‘Amy’ have my phone number? And how do you know each other?” Will asked as the two of them resumed walking, now in a new direction.  


Jack shrugged. “She’s a student at the University. Led the protest, got threatened into being the face of Monarch’s PR campaign. I got her out, and she kinda became my sidekick. She lifted a bunch of Monarch files from a computer; probably got your number there.”

“She got it from Monarch? How much information do they have on me? Why?” Will wondered.

Jack tensed at the prospect of having to go over the past day’s events. “Look, I’ll tell you everything later. Right now, I just wanna get off the streets.”

Will studied his brother before nodding. “Ok. let’s go.”

 

An hour later the brothers were sitting on a ratty couch in a shitty apartment. It was owned by an acquaintance of Amy’s who was out of town. Amy had picked the lock and hid there after she ditched Dr. Amaral. And now she sat across from the men, laptop on her knees, eyes trained on Jack.

“So…” Amy started with tentative excitement. “Did you save the world and find Beth?”

Jack’s heart clenched at her name. He swallowed hard. “Yeah, we saved the world. But Beth...Beth’s gone.” Saying the words left a sick feeling in his stomach. Jack’s hands clenched and unclenched at his sides.

Amy reached across the space between them and gently placed her hand on Jack’s knee. “I’m sorry.” Her voice was soft, comforting, unlike what he had come to expect from her. It was kind, but it wasn’t enough to make the pain go away. Jack could only nod in appreciation as he tried to gain control of himself.

Luckily that was when Will decided to start talking. “We may have fixed the fracture, but Monarch might still be hunting us. We should lay low for a while.” Will turned to his brother. “You can fill me in on everything tomorrow.” Jack nodded gratefully.

Amy stood and walked to the tiny kitchen area, where she set down her laptop and turned back to the brothers. “There’s only one bed and you guys look like shit, so I’ll take the couch.” She motioned for them to get up. They did, and she flopped down on the couch.

After seeing his brother lay on an old mattress on the floor in those visions of the past in his old workshop, Jack felt the need to let Will take the bed. “I’ll take the recliner.” Jack said, planting himself firmly in the seat before Will could protest.

Will was understandably surprised. “You sure?” he asked. Jack nodded. “Right. Goodnight.” Will headed to the bedroom, flipping the switch to turn off the lights as he went. Jack let out a heavy sigh and reclined the chair, shifting until he was comfortable. Then he closed his eyes and tried to fall asleep.

As exhausted as he was, sleep didn't come to Jack until an hour had gone by. But it wasn’t a peaceful sleep. Jack found himself in darkness, yet somehow he could see. The air was hot, burning his skin enough to cause pain, but it was tolerable.

“Oh, fuck me.” Jack took a few steps into the darkness when a figure appeared before him. “Beth…” She stood facing him, her expression cold and tired. Her appearance shifted between her Monarch uniform and what she had been wearing back in 2010. Jack tried to step towards her, but his feet stayed securely on the ground. This wasn’t a dream where he had control.

Beth stared at him, her mouth suddenly twisting in agony. “You let me die, Jack!” she screamed at him. “You left me with Serene! You let him kill me!”

“No!” Jack thrashed against his own body, fighting to move forward. Her words stuck in his heart like needles of ice. “I didn't want to leave! I didn't mean to! I tried to-I tried…”

Beth shook her head, tears rolling down her cheeks. “You killed me.” It came out as a whisper, but it hit Jack harder than any punch he’d ever taken.

“No, Beth!” As Jack yelled, Beth began to flicker out of sight. “Beth!” She was gone before her name was fully out of his mouth. “I’m sorry.” His apology was lost in the darkness.  


Jack was only alone for a moment.

From the same darkness Beth had come from, Paul emerged, dressed in his combat outfit. Jack felt a confusing rush of rage and longing. He didn't have time to ponder it.  


“This didn't have to happen, Jack.” Paul said, defeated and desperate. “If you had only listened, if you had only come to understand what was always going to happen…” Paul looked at Jack with sad, tired eyes, and Jack couldn’t help the pang of guilt he felt for causing his friend to look like that.

“You didn't leave me any choice.” Jack told him angrily.

Paul shook his head. “You didn't leave me any, either.” Paul took a step forward, reaching towards his once-best-friend. “I didn't want to kill her. I didn't want to do any of the hard things I did. But you forced my hand.” Paul was glaring now, almost close enough to touch. “I lost parts of my humanity, and you made it for nothing.”

Jack couldn't speak; part of him wondered if Paul was right, and the possibility killed him. Jack struggled to find something to say. “Paul…” He wanted to say he was sorry things had gone the way they had, but the words wouldn't come out. He was too angry, Paul’s betrayal still too fresh.

Paul’s hand came up and cupped Jack’s face, his expression morphing into that of deep regret and sorrow. His palm was warm against Jack’s cheek, reminding Jack of a similar gesture on a night long ago. “I tried to save you. I tried to save the world. And I lost you.”

 

Jack jerked awake, chest heaving, cheek warm. He took a moment to calm his racing heart. “It was just a dream. Just a stupid fucking dream.”  
That didn't make it hurt any less.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed it. Feedback is greatly appreciated. I'll try to update somewhat regularly.


End file.
